


A Whip in Time II: The Ripening

by keluchnae



Series: A Whip in Time [2]
Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fainting, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keluchnae/pseuds/keluchnae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru finds love in an unexpected place from an unlikely person. The long awaited sequel to "A Whip in Time." //then i wrote this last week</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whip in Time II: The Ripening

When times are wet, you must be free.

Haru thought, "Holy heck, I'm such a hot piece of swim."

Mako also thought so as well, as he eyed Haru's shimmering apple bottom jeans, like a straight guy looking at one boob. All of the sudden, a short man is here. Oh, it's Kuroko Tetsuya, the basketballs hella master.

"You suck," says a Rei.

"Yeah, I suck good," Kuroko responds, with sex in his teeth.

Rei faints from a mega nosebleed. damn u kuroko. He locks eyeballs with Haru, his next victim. Of love. They stare into each other's face holes, then hardcore go at it right there. Tragic and sexy, Mako also faints from a mega nosebleed. damn u haru

Everyone dies because it's really that hot.

"Your jersey smells," says Haru.

"Then take it off," says Kuroko, his eyebrows doing the worm. Haru took off that jersey, and may or may not have taken a big whiff while Kuroko stands there yes.

"Gosh I love when you smell my clothes," Kuroko says.

"Neato," Haru replies.

They stopped goofy grinding on each other and went for a smelly and naked double date with Teto and Luka. They were all very gay together. uwu


End file.
